


Snow Day

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: “Ah, what the hell.” He shrugged. “Not like anyone’s around, anyway.” | FFXV Secret Santa Gift | Post-Game





	Snow Day

As many plants around as there were in the Citadel gardens, all Noctis could see was white.

Dressed up as he was, the cold still permeated his bones.

And try as he may to stop them, snowflakes still made their way onto his nose and eyelashes.

 

He absolutely loved it.

 

With a contented smile, he slowly made his way around the snowy wonderland of his childhood. As he took in the sights, he would stop at certain places as he remembered all the fun he ever had in the snow.

 

Beside a large oak tree.

‘I built my first snowman with Dad here.’

 

A small flower field to the left of the fountain.

‘Specs and I had a big snowball fight there.’

 

The pond near his secret exit.

‘Gladio challenged me to an ice skating match here…and we both got beaten by Iris.’

 

By the rose bushes outside the hedge maze.

‘Prompto tried to make snow angels of the four of us.’

 

“I want to do it all again…” He sighed. “But…”

“Ah, what the hell.” He shrugged. “Not like anyone’s around, anyway.”

 

And so he played.

Snow angels around the rose bushes, each joining hands.

Ice skating across the pond, performing little flips and other various tricks he’d picked up over the years as he glid his way across the ice.

Two snow forts, large and imposing…each filled to the brim with snowballs.

And lastly…

 

“Aaaaaahhhhh!”

 

Startled, he quickly stepped away from his snowmen to locate the source of the scream.

Only to find himself staring into his best friend’s eyes.

“Gladio! Iggy!” He yelled. “There’s a ghost in the Citadel!”

 

‘Ghost?’ Noctis thought, smirking as Prompto continued to scream bloody murder. ‘Not exactly the nicest way to call your best friend…but he’s not exactly wrong either.’

“Later, Prom.” He laughed as he vanished, the 40-year-old gunslinger’s eyes widening at the sound of the familiar voice.

 

“N-Noct?” He whispered long after the apparition had gone, tears streaming down his face.

“Prompto!” Ignis yelled as he rushed near to the blond’s side, Gladiolus not far behind him.

“What’s going on?” The Shield asked tensely, ready to fight if needed.“Are you alright?”

 

Recovering from his shock, he chanced a glance upon the four snowmen in front of him…

Four familiar-looking snowmen, their likeness like that of a certain band of brothers from two decades ago.

 

“Yeah…” He sniffled, now crying tears of joy. “I’m alright.”


End file.
